


Boogie night.

by Meganee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki's Birthday, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganee/pseuds/Meganee
Summary: Treinta y uno de agosto, viernes. Desde el momento en que Aomine Daiki abrió sus ojos para dar inicio a un nuevo y el último día de la semana, supo que sería genial. ¿La razón? Era obvia, su cumpleaños número dieciocho.





	Boogie night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElChetitoDeKaijou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/gifts).



Treinta y uno de agosto, viernes. Desde el momento en que Aomine Daiki abrió sus ojos para dar inicio a un nuevo y el último día de la semana, supo que sería genial. ¿La razón? Era obvia, su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Su día no hizo más que mejorar desde que bajó a desayunar y su familia lo esperaba con un pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa, listos para darle el primer agasajo de los muchos que tendría en la fecha. 

En el instituto, si bien el pastel que Momoi había preparado para él no se acercaba ni por poco al de su madre –era un jodido asco–, fue el centro de atención de la clase y, a pesar de aparentar que no era así, estuvo encantado.

No hizo planes por la tarde. Por más que mucho le gustara ser adulado, halagado y agasajado, estamos hablando de Aomine, quien no había cambiado demasiado desde que tenía dieciséis. Por la tarde, lo único que tuvo en mente fue dormir una larga, reparadora y hermosa siesta para reunir y conservar todas sus fuerzas en vista a lo que sería el mejor de los planes que tenía para su cumpleaños. Ese que planeó, sin admitirlo en voz alta, durante la mayor parte de su vida. 

¿Quién puede culparlo acaso? Los dieciocho sólo se cumplen una vez y si hay algo de lo que siempre estuvo seguro, era que ese día sería el mejor de su vida. Los únicos que conocían este pequeño, pero no insignificante secreto personal eran nada más ni nada menos que las dos personas más cercanas a él, Tetsu, su mejor amigo y Satsuki, su novia desde hace un año. Muy preocupados habían estado estos dos con respecto a este día, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Cuando Aomine decía que sería el mejor de su vida, automáticamente pensaron en que sus planes serían lo suficientemente descabellados e inapropiados como para quitarles enseguida el deseo de participar en lo que fuera que rondaba en la mente del adolescente.

Sí, el tour por el cabaré y el prostíbulo fue en lo primero que pensó, y así fue hasta hace un año que, gracias al cielo, había comenzado a salir con Momoi. Se sabe que Aomine no es de muchas luces, pero sus capacidades tampoco son tan deficientes como para no saber que esos planes serían motivo suficiente de separación. Fue entonces que, sin perder la fe en que sería una noche increíble, llegó a la conclusión de que iría por primera vez a una discoteca. Y no a una cualquiera, iría a LA discoteca, la única en todo Tokio donde los amantes del reggaetón podían bailar su música favorita. Para él, su plan era perfecto, sin embargo, no lo era así para sus más allegados.

— ¿Y eso qué es?

— Ay, Midorimacchi, no puedes ser tan lelo… 

— Al menos dime que venden algo más que esa horrible cerveza barata que te gusta, Daiki.

— Si hay pastel, yo iré~.

— ¿Reggaetón? ¿Te gusta esa mierda?

— Tú ni siquiera estás invitado, Bakagami.

— ¡HEY!

Lógicamente, después de muchas idas y venidas, escepticismo y prejuicios, no pudieron zafarse de aquella aventura que el ya mayor de edad Aomine les había propuesto. Y aquí es donde la verdadera historia comienza. 

La discoteca era enorme, ya desde fuera podían escuchar la percusión y el barullo que escapaba de ella. Los ojos de Daiki brillaron como los de un niño al verse rodeado por tanto color y tanta gente de onda, porque así eran para él las personas que frecuentaban aquel lugar. Las mujeres… las mujeres eran lo mejor, comentario que se ahorró para evitar ser decapitado por Satsuki en ese mismo momento, pero sí que eran hermosas. Todas y cada una de ellas, con vestidos cortos, ajustados; quizá alguna blusa escotada y short que mostraban todo lo que era bueno en esta vida. Fue bastante tortuoso para él ver semejante espectáculo, pero al fin de cuentas, se portó como todo un caballero.

— No veo la hora de entrar y pedir el pastel más grande de la disco.

— Ya te dije que no venden pasteles, Atsushi —le contestó Akashi al gigante mientras el grupo se ubicaba en la fila para sacar la entrada: — Pero hay algunas bebidas que llevan helado.

— Eso es suficiente. 

La espera fue llevadera y no se les hizo larga, por suerte el clima ayudaba y, a pesar de estar a finales de verano, el calor aún podía sentirse por lo que no fue necesario que llevaran abrigos. Cuando al fin llegaron hasta la boletería y pudieron abonar la entrada, la noche de Aomine comenzó.

Las luces de colores bailaban por doquier al igual que el resto de los jóvenes que habían concurrido al lugar. La música era tan alta que tenían que gritarse entre ellos para poder oírse, pero el ambiente que se respiraba era hermoso. Bueno, para Daiki.

— ¡¿Es necesario que el volumen sea tan alto?! —se quejó Midorima.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Kise, incapaz de oírlo sobre el canto de Daddy Yankee. 

— ¡Que si es necesario que el volumen sea…! —no importaba, pensó el de gafas al ver como Kise, todavía sin escucharlo se adentró en la marea de gente que tenían en frente para comenzar a bailar. No tuvo más opción que suspirar y anhelar en silencio volver a su casa, sabiendo que la noche sería más larga de lo que él podía llegar a desear.

Por otro lado, Kuroko y Kagami, éste último siendo invitado del peliceleste más que de Aomine, no perdieron el tiempo y tomaron asiento en la barra antes de que el lugar se atestara de borrachos y no encontraran asientos disponibles. Midorima y Akashi no tardaron en unírseles.

— ¿Dónde está Murasakibara-kun? —le preguntó Kuroko al pelirrojo que, antes de entrar, había sido designado como su vigilante para evitar que se metiera en algún problema.

— Ni bien entramos salió corriendo a buscar helado. No pude seguirlo… —se lamentó.

— Bah, ya aparecerá, ¿qué puede pasar? —fue Kagami el que, a los gritos, habló: — ¿Qué van a tomar?

— Tomaré un agua, Kagami-kun, gracias.

— Agua.

— Wow… ustedes sí que son divertidos —dijo Taiga, más para sí mismo que para los demás, de todas formas, no pudieron escucharlo: — ¿Y tú, Akashi?

— Un whiskey on the rocks.

Midorima y Kuroko alzaron una ceja, asombrados. No conocían esta faceta de Akashi: — Akashi, ¿no crees que deberías empezar con algo un poco más tranquilo? —fue Midorima el que lo cuestionó en voz alta.

— Está bien, Shintaro, estoy acostumbrado a beber un vaso luego de la cena —y así lo era, su padre le había pegado esa manía hacía algunos meses. Unos pocos meses.

Kagami, bastante satisfecho con la respuesta de Akashi, pidió entonces al cantinero dos aguas, un whiskey y una cerveza para él. 

 

En algún lugar de la pista, Aomine y Momoi bailaban juntos. El reggaetón era un ritmo desconocido para ella, al menos para bailarlo, ya que algunas canciones las conocía por tener la desgracia de que a su novio le gustara ese tipo de género, pero aun así, se defendía bastante bien. Aomine, en cambio, se movía como todo un profesional, Momoi no pudo evitar sorprenderse por eso, el moreno bailaba demasiado bien y aquello hizo que le gustara aún más.

— ¿Estás pasando un buen rato, Dai-chan?

— Mejor que Kise, seguro… Mira —le contestó, deteniendo la danza y estallando en risas por la situación que acababa de ver.  
Kise hablaba con una chica que, aparentemente, tenía pareja. Detalle visible a juzgar por el tipo que había derramado su bebida sobre la cabeza de Kise y ahora se esforzaba por alcanzarlo. Lo habría logrado de no ser por su estado de ebriedad y su novia, quien lo sostenía para evitar la pelea.

— ¡Dai-chan! ¡No seas cruel, ayúdalo!

— Está bien, está bien.

De muy, pero muy mala gana, el moreno se acercó hasta su amigo, quien se encontraba perplejo, mirando su blanca camisa empapada por lo que parecía ser una bebida rosada. El rubio ni siquiera reparó en que su amigo se estaba acercando, fue por eso que salió disparado al baño para intentar quitarse la mancha. Aomine lo siguió.

Momoi se quedó entonces sola en la pista, sin saber muy bien que hacer. No quería bailar sola, pero tampoco quería estar dando vueltas por toda la discoteca para buscar al resto de sus amigos. Sin embargo, no hizo falta que los buscara, ya que la melena morada de Murasakibara resaltaba de entre las demás cabezas. Se suponía que Akashi estaba con él, pero de todas formas, decidió ver si su amigo estaba bien. 

— ¡Mukkun! —exclamó sorprendida cuando llegó hasta el gigante y lo vio bailando solo en la pista. Aunque, más que bailar, agitaba sus brazos como si se trataran de alas intentando alzar vuelo. 

— ¡Sat-chin! —gritó éste, con una frustración latente: — ¡¿Qué clase de gaviota no puede volar?!

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Dónde está Akashi-kun?!

— No sé!!! ¡Pero un sujeto me dio una pócima para convertirme en gaviota! ¿Por qué no puedo volar?

Momoi pestañeó, estupefacta. Sabía que Murasakibara era algo tonto, pero tampoco lo suficiente como para de pronto creerse un ave. Su amigo estaba actuando de forma muy extraña y eso la preocupó: — ¡Vamos, gaviota! ¡Busquemos a los demás! —le gritó, tomándolo de la mano y echándose a andar.

 

— ¡Ese malnacido! 

Quería echarse a reír en ese mismo instante. Ver a Kise en aquel estado era demasiado. El rubio luchaba por quedarse quieto, ya que sus pies parecían tener vida propia y lo hacían trastabillar todo el tiempo, haciendo casi imposible la labor de lavar su camisa.

— Ya, Kise, olvídate de tu estúpida camisa y salgamos de aquí. Puedes estar en cueros, y seguirás estando más vestido que muchas otras personas.

— Pero… —no pudo seguir, el hipo, lo interrumpió. Sí, hipo. Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Aomine, quien ya no pudo contener la risa: — ¿De qué te ríes, estúpido? —expresó Kise, con un tono de voz que dejaba al descubierto lo ebrio que se encontraba. El moreno rió aún más fuerte cuando el rubio adoptó una pose de lucha, deteniéndose para envolver su mano con la camisa sucia y pegando saltitos hacia delante y atrás, cual luchador profesional de boxeo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces, Kise?! 

— ¡Ven aquí! —el hipo de nuevo: — Te daré un motivo para que dejes de reír, maldito — ¿Quién lo diría? El Kise borracho era para nada amigable y altamente agresivo, eso a Aomine le agradó considerablemente.

— Bueno, tranquilo. En vez de pelear, vayamos mejor por unos tragos, ¿qué dices? —como si Aomine hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, el rubio pestañeó dos veces y, tras reírse y abrazar al moreno, o más bien apoyarse en él, aceptó la invitación. 

Se abrieron paso por entre los jóvenes bailarines y no tuvieron problema alguno para encontrar la barra de tragos más cercana. La discoteca ahora estaba repleta y la fila para pedir una bebida era extremadamente larga. Aomine, que dentro de todo se encontraba en sus cabales, se situó al final de la fila, dispuesto a aguardar su turno, pero Kise decidió que no, fue por eso que lo soltó y avanzó entre la gente que pronto empezó a molestarse e insultarlo, abriéndose camino hasta llegar al final.

— ¡Aominecchi! ¡Es nuestro turno! —le gritó, haciendo señas con la mano a su amigo para que se adelantara. Luego se giró y le pidió algo al cantinero.

Aomine no supo qué era lo que el rubio había pedido hasta que el empleado colocó frente a ellos las seis medidas de tequila junto a unas rodajas de limón y un pequeño salero: — ¡Kise! ¡¿Todo esto es para nosotros?!

— ¡No seas tonto, Aominecchi! —le contestó el borracho de su amigo mientras tomaba el salero y dejaba caer la sal en el dorso de su mano izquierda para luego tomar el vaso con la derecha: — Este es para mí, esos cinco son para ti.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es demasiado!

— ¡Ya deja de llorar y bebe! —tras gritarle aquello, Kise pasó su lengua por la mano que tenía la sal, luego se tomó de un trago el tequila y finalmente mordió uno de los gajos de limón para calmar el ardor que el alcohol le había dejado en la boca.

Aomine lo miraba incrédulo. Kise se estaba divirtiendo más que él y, por un momento, eso le molestó un poco. ¿Por qué tenía que cuidar de Kise cuando en realidad el que tendría que estar alcoholizado era él? Al carajo. Sin detenerse a pensarlo de nuevo, repitió lo mismo que Kise una y otra vez hasta que los cinco vasos quedaron vacíos. El tequila le había resultado tan fuerte que tuvo que tomarse un momento para no vomitarlo todo, sin embargo, su amigo vio algo que lo hizo exaltarse y no tuvo mejor idea que llamar su atención zarandeándolo de ambos de sus hombros.

— ¡Oh por dios, Aominecchi! ¡Mira, mira, mira! —Kise lo volteó y el mundo de Aomine se vio de cabeza. Sentía que sus ojos no lograban enfocar bien y que el suelo a sus pies comenzó a moverse de forma lenta, pero suficiente para que se mareara considerablemente. Después de unos largos segundos en los que intentó no irse al carajo, pudo notar lo que el rubio miraba con tanta fascinación. A unos metros más adelante, alguien se había subido a la barra y comenzado a vaciar una botella de ron en la boca de las mujeres que se ponían debajo para beber.

— ¡¿Akashi?!

Siendo demasiado para Kise, éste estalló en carcajadas.

 

— ¡Ya sé por qué no puedo volar, Mido-chin! ¡Es porque no soy una gaviota! ¡Soy un avestruz! —la felicidad que sentía Murasakibara al descubrir qué era realmente era inexplicable y embriagadora, quería gritarle al mundo lo que era, lo que su espíritu realmente era.

— Ya te digo yo que está drogado, Momoi. Está diciendo que es un avestruz y sus pupilas parecen dos platos gigantes.

— Pero, Midorima-kun, no creo que Murasakibara-kun fuera capaz de aceptar drogas —dijo Kuroko, intentando mantener firme a Kagami y evitar que se cayera del banco, quien después de varias cervezas terminó quedándose dormido, o inconsciente, no lo sabían con seguridad.

— ¡Un momento! Mukkun me dijo que alguien le había regalado una pócima. Quizá la bebida que le dieron tenía algo raro —terminó por atar cabos la chica de cabello rosa: — Creo que ha sido suficiente por esta noche. Kagamin no reacciona y Mukkun está así… Deberíamos ir por los demás y volver.

— Nunca estuve más de acuerdo contigo —contestó Midorima, agradeciendo a las fuerzas cósmicas de Oha Asa por que haya alguien además de él que tuviera las ganas de abandonar ese lugar del diablo: — Ustedes cuiden de estos idiotas, yo iré a buscar a Akashi que no ha vuelto desde que fue a buscarlo a Murasakibara. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde pueden estar Aomine y Kise?

— No, lo siento. Fueron al baño cuando nos separamos, pero ahora pueden estar en cualquier parte.

Tras pedirles a Momoi y Kuroko que se quedaran, Midorima salió a la búsqueda de los tres perdidos. Mientras se dirigía al baño con la esperanza de encontrar a tonto y retonto allí, se cansó de contar los empujones, las bebidas que derramaron encima suyo y las pisadas que había recibido; era oficial, odiaba las discotecas y no volvería a pisar una ni aunque lo estuviesen apuntando con una maldita pistola. Supo desde el principio que ir a bailar no le agradaría, pero no, tuvo que escuchar y seguir los consejos de Akashi que sugerían darle una oportunidad a la salida y que aceptara por Aomine… Maldito Aomine, maldito Akashi. Malditos todos.

Al llegar al baño y no encontrarlos, decidió dar una vuelta por toda la discoteca, bordeando la pista de baile. La pista la dejaría como última opción, si ya la pasaba mal fuera de ella, si llegaba a entrar, terminaría practicándose un harakiri o algo por el estilo.  
No tuvo que caminar o forzar su vista demasiado. No tuvo problema en encontrarlos. Los tres estaban juntos, los tres estaban ebrios y desquiciados sobre la barra, repartiendo alcohol a todos los que se encontraban debajo, bailando de vez en cuando y tomándose selfies con sus teléfonos. Midorima estaba perplejo. Podía esperarlo de Aomine y Kise, pero no de Akashi. Ver al pelirrojo sacando la lengua y posando para las fotos era un espectáculo tan bizarro que por un momento sintió vergüenza ajena. Simplemente era demasiado.

Estuvo a punto de llegar hasta a ellos, cuando de pronto, tres miembros de seguridad aparecieron y bajaron a los tres jóvenes de la barra como si fueran niños pequeños. Uno llevaba a Kise del brazo, el otro a Aomine de la nuca y el tercero había alzado a Akashi, el cual era el que más resistencia había impuesto. Al ver aquello, Midorima se sintió feliz, al menos un poquito, por haber concurrido. Ver al emperador siendo cargado como si de una bolsa de papas se tratara era algo que jamás podría olvidarse, ¿quién sabe si volvería a verlo incluso?

Bueno, por lo menos le ahorraron el trabajo de bajarlos y llevarlos hasta la salida. Satisfecho y definitivamente realizado, Midorima se puso en marcha nuevamente, esta vez a buscar al drogado, al dormido y a los únicos dos de sus amigos que aún seguían en sus cabales.

— ¡Y somos tan malos como un huracán! —cantaban al unísono el cuarteto de Aomine, Kise, aún sin camisa, Akashi y Murasakibara, este último llevando a Kagami a cuestas, seguidos por Kuroko, Momoi y Midorima detrás. Cada tanto debían detener el paso ya que alguno terminaba cayendo por lo difícil que les resultaba caminar en aquel estado, pero, a pesar de lo preocupados que ponían a los que iban detrás, no les importaba mucho y se levantaban de nuevo para seguir caminando.  
El cumpleañero estaba feliz, su noche terminó siendo un éxito, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Lástima que al otro día amanecería sin ningún recuerdo de ella, tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros de bebida. Mientras que, los que se habían mantenido sobrios, tenían bien en claro que no volverían a pisar esa discoteca nunca más en sus vidas.

Tras un abrazo grupal que parecía el final de una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos y un discurso increíblemente emocional de Aomine, que increíblemente había hecho que Akashi rompiera a llorar y lo abrazara nuevamente repitiéndole lo mucho que lo quería –material valiosísimo captado en video por Satsuki–, se decretó el final de la noche y el de esta historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Estrenando nueva cuenta...  
> ¡Gracias por leer! ♥


End file.
